pudding!
by I' AM Mew Pudding
Summary: pudding is a little village somewhere, but all isn't as it seems as everyone there is...cannibals! this is the story of a girl called tierney who moves there, and has to try not to get eaten! ma first ac story. ever. ever ever. ever ever ever.
1. Chapter 1

**PUDDING!- the town full of insane people trying to eat each other**

_**Chapter 1**_

I sat in the taxi staring out the window watching the rain come pouring down. But I didn't care. I was happy. I was moving to a new town. Now I wish I had never gone any where near it.

_

* * *

_

* * *

It had all started off when I came out the taxi. I had just gotten over the fact that kapp'n the taxi driver was an animal, and I then walked in to the town hall to see what the people in there was like. But there was a pelican in there.

'hello welcome to pudding town hall, how may I be of service?' the pelican said very politely.

'um, hello pelican lady' I mumbled. 'I've just moved here'

'oh, you must be Tierney!' the pelican said.

'my name is pelly, pleased to meet you!'

She told me about the town hall and where my house is. So I ran to my new house very excited. I got there and looked inside.

'god its tiny!' I said

'yes but its still good, hm?' I turned round to see a racoon standing out side my house.

'who are you?' I asked the racoon, who was standing there looking at me blankly.

'I' am tom nook, owner of the shop here and builder of your house, in pudding. So you say your house is too small hm?'

'yes I couldn't fit my things in here!'

' worry not, worry not, you can sell things at my shop for bells and then you can use the bells to pay your mortgage . You can sell me anything. especially fruit and fish! _god I have to have sumthin to eat, I might eat another customer!_'

'what did you say?' I asked worried

' I said you can work part-time at my shop, hm?'

'Um ok'

'excellent, excellent indeed. right be seeing you then hm? Goodbye'

I stared at the weirdo racoon running off, and decided to go explore. While I was doing that I saw two wolves, one white, one blue running around chatting to each other and I decided to introduce myself.

'um hello' I said nervously.

The two wolves looked at me and then whispered to each other. A few seconds later the white wolf said:

'hello welcome to pudding, snappy. My name is Whitney, his name is Wolfgang'

'Pleased to eat , ow, Whitney! Pleased to meet you, snarrrl.' He grinned and showed me his big white fangs.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

'Why are you smiling at me like that?' I asked nervously.

'oh no reason, snarrrl, I just smile like that' wolfgang replied.

'oookk…' I said sarcastically. 'um well good bye for now, whitney ,wolfgang'

'goodbye' they chimed together. I ran off trying to find my way back to my house. They had really scared me. On the way of getting lost I found another house. I decided to look at the sign out side it. It said:

bunny's house

Bunny sounds nice I thought. I knocked and walked in. Her house was full of lovely furniture and in the corner of the house was bunny her self, sitting In a chair, laughing hystericcly.

'um hello, my names Tierney how are you?'

'how am I? how am I? I'll tell you how I' am , tee-hee! I've only been in this town 4 days, and im nearly mad! She laughs more.

'um okay, do you want to be my friend?'

'yes, tee-hee only if you promise not to eat me'

'yer sure! why would i eat you?'

She suddenly gets up out of her chair and shouts

' tee-hee, lets go to shopping!'

Shes grabs a baseball bat and I follow her out the house. We soon ended up outside tom nooks shop. We went in and he said

'Welcome, welcome! Please look round, take your time'!

'will do'! said bunnie. ' but don't try any funny business, tee-hee' she added as tom nook walked up to her with drool coming out of his mouth.

'hey bunnie, whats his problem?' I whispered

'he's a idiot, tee-hee, just ignore him' she replyed.

I looked at him as he went round the shop. Maybe bunnies right. He looks loopy.

'um do I still have to work for you?' I asked tom nook.

'no no, of course not, hm, I have just gone insane and paid the mortgage for you! And here you can have the work uniform for free!' he said giggling like a maniac.

'see, told you hes a idiot tee-hee, were the only sane ones round here, well im not completly sane, but never mind'

' um okay you guys are just being weird, im going'

'goodbye' they said. They then started giggling like hyenas and rolled on the floor

On the way trying to find my house, whitney ran up to me with a questtionaire.

'hey, Tierney! Snappy! Do this it'll help us know how to um… know you better, right first question snappy… how fat are you?'

'what kinda question is that?' I yelled

''a inportant question, snappy'' she replyed. ''next one, blood type? snappy?''

''um.. i think im a A''

''ok, snappy, next one, salt or pepper?''

''wot?''

''its so we now what you like to be covered in snappy!''

''um... well i like salt...''

''perfect! snappy! me too! right i better go now bye''

''ok... bye!!'' and with that she ran off laughing.


End file.
